1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to toy apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved toy dump trailer apparatus wherein the same is directed to simulating an earth moving trailer structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toy dump structure of various types have been indicated in the prior art for the amusement and entertainment of individuals, such as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,879 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,888.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a trailer structure per se directed to the simulation of a bottom dump trailer as employed in earth moving equipment and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.